


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by maisiec33



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Nightmares, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33
Summary: After she’d relaxed enough, she gazed down at her mattress and whispered, ‘I had a nightmare. About Mommy getting hurt. Th-thought it was true.’Nightmares.At once, his heart had melted into a puddle at her feet. He couldn’t begin to convince her how much he felt the pain she was experiencing.How many nights he had woken up, frosty beads of sweat glistening on his forehead and matting his hair.The ghost of her distressed screams echoing in his ears, even when they were figments of his own cruel imagination.The way he’d broken down into his pillow while the moon was high in the sky at the mere thought of not being able to save her from a fatal bullet.Even in sleep, the danger of her occupation was made all too real.He knew it all.OR- Lucifer is left to deal with Trixie in the aftermath of a nightmare, and discovers more about himself than he anticipates.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I started writing this fic intending for it to be short and sweet- though it is still relatively short, it's WAAAYYYY longer than I thought it would be but I'm super happy with how it turned out.
> 
> I'm aware that some ideas in this piece have been used before, but unfortunately you can't always be entirely original and hopefully I've combined them in a way that is new.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it because I'm super proud of this one, and I always love reading any comments you write so please feel free to leave any.
> 
> Maisie :)

Lucifer was not a natural at comforting people. 

He could do sex, and that kind of intimate connection very well, but actually soothing people emotionally- that was a whole other story. He’d had a few people cry to him before, pulling fistfuls of his expensive pressed shirt as they sobbed into his shoulder, and his response had been an awkward pat on the back and a grimace. Emotions weren’t a thing you often had to deal with in Hell, excepting fear and anguish, which the King didn’t bother himself with easing. The humans had got themselves into this situation and it was by no means his job to help them through it. 

Since his vacation to earth, however, feelings were a more focal point in his life. He worked in a homicide department, where they’d often see the human side of pointless murdering consisting of broken families and grieving spouses. That was mostly bearable. 

It was only when HIS humans were upset that Lucifer felt most uncomfortable. There was a war raging inside him whenever it happened, one half of him shying away from the shuddering human sprinklers and desperately wanting to run, the other a strange desire to *help*. 

When it came to it, the Detective was luckily a rather steely woman, and for that he was immensely grateful.

The urchin that she’d given life to, however, was not. 

He’d been in the vicinity of a few of her outbursts, but her mother had swooped her away and cooed reassurances before things could get too unbearable for Lucifer. 

Unfortunately for him now, the Detective had fallen asleep while he was over. And the little girl in the other room had woken up screaming.

He gulped, hoping she would just go back to sleep and not wake her mother with the incessant noise. Screaming was a regular occurrence in Hell, a package deal with the whole ‘eternal damnation' thing. 

But this noise was different, and it made a deep and long-since undisturbed part of him ache. The Detective’s offspring was upset, and as much as Lucifer hated to admit it, that made him upset too. It was a VERY well-kept secret of his that the spawn didn’t evoke feelings of disgust anymore, rather... Fondness?

When the girl carried on weeping her heart out from the bedroom down the hall, Lucifer looked first toward Chloe- who was resting on the couch beside him- and then to the closed door between him and her child, ominous and unyielding. If he didn’t do anything, Beatrice would surely cause unnecessary worry in her mother, and that was less than ideal. 

Which meant that the Devil himself was going to have to do a bit of comforting. 

He rose cautiously from the cushions, careful not to make a sound, and crept towards the bedroom. Upon the wailing’s continuance, he glanced towards the Detective and almost hoped that she would awaken to calm Trixie so that he didn’t have to. No luck with that, though. 

So he took a deep breath and mustered the courage to open the door. Because it required a LOT of courage, abdicated King of Hell or no. 

As the door cracked open, the urchin’s cries were made even the louder. 

Great. 

To avoid furthering the racket, Lucifer quickly slipped in and turned the handle behind him, leaving him alone in the room with Beatrice. 

The child noticed him there and momentarily paused her sobbing, sniffling with red-rimmed eyes. Her little chest heaved with emotion and she blinked away unrelenting tears that formed harsh tracks on her rubicund cheeks. He was glad to see her stop for a moment, if not unexpectedly affected by the abundant emotion on the face of such a tiny human. 

Then, she broke down once more, bawling mercilessly even despite his presence.

His heart decided to take action before his brain could, forcing his suddenly heavy legs forward until he was beside her bed. Unsure of what to do next, he crouched so he was eye level with her and tilted his head quizzically.

‘Beatrice, darling, what’s the matter?’

She avoided his gaze, rubbing the ear of one of her teddies with her cheeks burning furiously.

‘I-it’s s-s-stupid’ she stammered, each breath hitching with the sobs that wracked her. 

He blinked at her curiously, even as she averted her eyes, but didn’t make any move to leave. Not until the urchin had confessed and was no longer wailing like some kind of petite banshee.  
‘I assure you, I won’t find it stupid. What is it?’

The tiny girl with the sheets around her waist choked out a few syllables, shoulders shaking with sadness and desperately trying to get air into her little body. Lucifer realised that getting her to confess her feelings would be hard if she couldn’t even speak for the ferocity of them.

‘Shhh’ he urged, brave enough to place a hand on the edge of one tear-soaked shoulder. ‘Breathe... Like this:' He imitated exaggerated deep breaths in and out, waiting patiently for her to follow suit. She did eventually, compelling her own stuttering inhalations to match his measured, regular ones. He found himself offering her encouragements as she complied, his voice sounding foreign to himself whilst he soothed her with comments like ‘there’ and ‘good girl, that’s it’. 

After she’d relaxed enough, she gazed down at her mattress and whispered, ‘I had a nightmare. About Mommy getting hurt. Th-thought it was true.’

Nightmares. 

At once, his heart had melted into a puddle at her feet. He couldn’t begin to convince her how much he felt the pain she was experiencing. 

How many nights he had woken up, frosty beads of sweat glistening on his forehead and matting his hair.

The ghost of her distressed screams echoing in his ears, even when they were figments of his own cruel imagination.

The way he’d broken down into his pillow while the moon was high in the sky at the mere thought of not being able to save her from a fatal bullet. 

Even in sleep, the danger of her occupation was made all too real. 

He knew it all. 

But the child was too young to burden with this information, so he swallowed down his own fears and affixed her with a serious expression.

‘I don’t think that’s stupid at all, darling. Nightmares are awful things, but that’s all they are. Nightmares. Not real. Look at me, Beatrice.’ 

She met his gaze, lower lip still trembling and eyes soulful.

‘I will do everything in my power to protect your mother, that I swear to you. And I will protect you, too. I promise. If ever you need me at all, even if it’s just a nightmare like this, just direct a thought towards me, won’t you? And I’ll be here.’

The little girl nodded fiercely. ‘Th-thank you, Lucifer. C-can I ask you one more thing?’

She could ask him for the moon and he would do all he could to provide it to her. 

‘Of course. Fire away’ He smiled reassuringly, all awkwardness seemingly dissipated after realising that she, too, had been plagued by bad dreams.

But nothing could have prepared him for the next question. 

‘W-would you sing to me?’

Sing? What could the offspring possibly want him to sing?

He knew very few songs that would be considered child-appropriate, and he couldn’t quite understand why she would want to hear his voice, anyway.

‘Please?’

And, just like that, his walls crumbled to the ground and he knew he, for some odd reason, would do anything for her.

‘Okay.’ He relented with a chuckle. 

‘Up here?’ she asked, patting the bed beside her. Of course there was more to it. 

Surprisingly, though, the idea of sitting beside the spawn on her bed didn’t seem as detestable as it had appeared when he first walked in. So, he sat on the edge of the bed, then swung his long legs across onto it. He didn’t even care too much that his feet dangled uncomfortably off the edge (the bed was made for a child, thus not catering too fabulously to a 6’3 full-grown Devil).

Beatrice was instantly pressed against his side, resting her head against his chest. His arm draped itself around her, like it was always meant to be there. Protecting his little one. 

‘What’re you gonna sing?’ she murmured sleepily into his jacket. 

He didn’t quite know, himself. Lullabies were fairly infrequent in his domain, since the use of them doesn’t serve well as torture for most people. The few that came to mind had been twisted, their sweet lyrics replaced with crude ones of his own making.

There was one, though. 

One that he remembered almost warmly. Despite its origins. 

He had been only a fledgling in Heaven, then the youngest of his brood and prone to being troubled even in their perfect paradise- as a pre-rebellion youth, no less. It was when his Father had been more... present, having only recently introduced Lucifer (Samael at that time) to his gift of light-making. 

When his first creations were high in the sky one night, Samael dreamed of falling. This was before THE Fall had occurred, and now Lucifer looked back on his eerie prescience with mild unease. In the depths of his nightmare, he had called out for his Father, who came running to ease his troubles. 

In the throes of worry, a still-innocent Samael had been nearly inconsolable, weeping into his Father’s robes in the same way the Detective’s child had done into his suit.  
Until his Father sang a song for him. 

One that he had created especially for his favourite angel. 

Lucifer closed his eyes and reminisced with a light smile etched on his face, back in a time where his Father had been caring and close instead of cold and callous. Beatrice’s light movement in his arms brought him back to the present, and in spite of his agony at what had become of his and his father’s relationship, he knew exactly what he had to sing. 

So, when his many creations were high in the sky one night, Lucifer sang a melody well-known to many who had no clue of its back story, eyes sparkling with unshed tears brought about by the memory.

‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the sky so high

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle Twinkle little Star

How I wonder what you are.’

She was sleeping soundly with her thumb jutting out of her mouth by the time he had finished. And, even though his Father had long since shunned him, Lucifer let himself drift back to a time where he had been in Beatrice’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: I'm starting a collection soon of Step Devil Luci and Trixie fics, so please let me know in the comments any ideas for scenarios!  
> Thanks :)


End file.
